rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Panther King
The Fabled Fairy Panther King, most often simply called the Panther King, is a giant, anthropomorphic panther and the secondary antagonist of the game Conker's Bad Fur Day and it's remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded. Though the Panther King's past is somewhat muddied, what is known is that the Panther King is apparently more than three-hundred years old. During the "Milk Wars", the Panther King aided the Kulas of Conk, an early race of squirrels, in fighting the Weasel King and his minions. The Panther King eventually came into power when he usurped the Weasel King, cutting off his legs and stealing his armies. While in power, the Panther King betrayed the Kulas of Conk, defeating them in war and banishing them from the kingdom, which he re-christened the "Panther Kingdom". Centuries later, a new war began, between the Squirrel High Command and the Tediz, the Panther King's robotic, Teddy Bear minions. Seemingly ignorant of the war, the Panther King showed more concern for his coffee table, which had a broken leg. The Panther King eventually charged his handyman, Professor von Kriplespac (who may be the aforementioned Weasel King), with repairing the coffee table, threatening Kriplespac with the "duct tape" if he failed to repair the table. After several failed attempts to capture Conker, to whom the Panther King planned on replacing his broken table leg with; the Panther King and Von Kriplespac eventually made a deal with the mob boss Don Weaso; in exchange for bringing Conker to the Panther King, Don Weaso would be given an extremely large amount of cash. Conker and his girlfriend, Berri were eventually captured by the Panther King and Von Kriplespac after a bank robbery set-up by Don Weaso. After Don Weaso guns-down Berri, Von Kriplespac began to ramble about "the incubation period". With everybody wondering what was going on, the Panther King himself got a violent surprise when he was torn open by an alien monster. It seems Kriplespac had betrayed the Panther King, having implanted an alien egg in him at an unspecified time, knowing it would kill him. After the Panther King is killed, Von Kriplespac raises the room he, Conker and the alien, whom Von Kriplespac had dubbed "Heinrich" are in, into outer-space. During Conker's battle with Heinrich, the Panther King's body, along with Von Kriplespac himself, was sucked into space through an airlock Conker had blown open while battling Heinrich. Centuries after Conker's battle against Heinrich, the Tediz, still at war with the Squirrel High Command, attempted to find and revive the Panther King. As this particular story element is in the multiplayer mode of Conker's Bad Fur Day/''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' there are two different outcomes to the story; if players, as the Squirrel High Command, manage to defeat the Tediz, the Panther King will remain dead and have his body blown-up. If players lose to the Tediz, the Panther King will be resurrected and instantly demand milk. Category:Conker Characters Category:Villains Category:Conker Enemies Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Mammals Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Furry Category:Male characters